d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokran Bluerock, Dwarf Fighter 7/Dwarven Defender 2
Shield Mastery is a House feat that grants a +1 AC bonus when using a shield. ----- Tokran Bluerock, in the Line of Ansel Shieldbreaker (LG) Male, Dwarf, Fighter 7/Dwarven Defender 2 ----- HD: 7d10+2d12+39 (95 HP) Init: +1 (+1 Dex) Speed: 15’ AC: 25 (+1 Dex, +4 Shield, +8 Armor, +1 Deflection, +1 Dodge) BAB: +9/+4 Attacks: Dwarven Waraxe +13/+8 melee; Throwing Axe +10/+5 ranged (10’) Damage: Dwarven Waraxe 1d10+5, 20/x3; Throwing Axe 1d6+2, 20/x3 ----- Special: Darkvision 60’, Dwarf Traits, Defensive Stance 1/day (+2 Str, +4 Con, +2 Saves, +4 AC), Uncanny Dodge (Dex bonus) Saves: Fort +12 Ref +3 Will +5 Abilities: Str 15 Dex 13 Con 18 Int 9 Wis 10 Cha 9 ----- Skills (10 Fighter, 2 DD): Climb +10 (+5), Jump +4 (-1), Listen +2 Feats: Weapon Focus (Dwarven Waraxe), Weapon Specialization (Dwarven Waraxe), Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Dodge, Shield Mastery, Endurance, Toughness Equipment (12k): +1 Adamantine Dwarven Waraxe (Hard 22, HP 23), +1 Large Steel Shield, MW Full Plate, 2 MW Throwing Axes, Ring of Protection +1, Dust of Appearance, Potion Cure Moderate Wounds, Alchemist’s Fire x2 ----- Tokran is a clean, immaculately groomed dwarf with a flowing black beard that has been carefully braided. He keeps his equipment well-polished and speaks in careful, deliberate speech. He dislikes non-dwarves and is generally unfriendly toward them. He wears a bright, flame-colored sash around his arm in memory of his sister, who was taken with the shaking fever when she was young. His sister always dreamed of being a brave warrior who would lead her people, and Tokran has vowed to do so in her place. Tokran recently led a group of dwarven warriors, originally 8 strong, on a reconnaissance mission for the dwarven kingdom of Kravensk. Kravensk is a small underground kingdom made up of 5 clans, the Bluerock, Clefthorn, Ironshank, Kragspur, and Halfhelm. The king is King Roddick Halfhelm. Nearly 6 weeks ago, Kravensk found itself under assault by the Derro, a race of dwarves that turned to worship of unspeakable beings and have been driven to deranged madness by their sacrilegious worship. The Derro fight with unusual coordination and purpose, and those who have been taken captive rave about a being they call the Empty Woman. The Derro are currently pushing a fierce offensive against the outpost stronghold of Azah Kan (Riftwatch). The garrison, primarily members of the Bluerock clan, cannot hold for much longer. The commander of Azah Kan (Master Urik Bluerock), went over old reports and determined that there may be a way to flank the attackers and break their supply lines. Without supplies, the Derro could last no more than a couple of days, and Azah Kan could be saved. Tokran and his charge were sent to see of the way was open and return with the report. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by a pack of Hook Horrors and forced to barricade themselves within the cavern in which they currently reside. They’ve been there for nearly two days and are growing desperate. Urik expects a report in another 6 days’ time, and according to the old reports there is at least 4 more days of hard travel before they can be certain of the legitimacy of the maps and get the information back to Azah Kan. category:CR 9 category:Fighter category:Dwarf